Expectedly Unexpected
by ScissorLuv-98
Summary: Sequel to Unexpectedly Expected
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer **for the whole** **story**: Victorious I don´t own,

all thanks to that loan.

Review this file,

and make me smile. :)

Thanks to all those who reviewed, followed, and/or favorited my last story. Special thanks to PuppiesWearingSunglasses and Sylkia Whacamolia for following me as an author. I also want to give special thanks to Sylkia Whacamolia and Quitting Time for showing support for this sequel. This story is dedicated to you guys.

* * *

Tori's POV

Flawless skin, perfect life.

Lie once, twice and now a bag full of them lingers over my head. I can't take it anymore. "Somebody help." I hopelessly cry out as I enter a fit new round of sobs.

Asking for help was useless at this point, nobody would be there to hear and if by some remote possibility they did, nobody would come. Cause they long time gave up, and so did I.

I decided the only one left was, believe it or not, Jade so I decided to text her.

To: Jade

From: Tori

I'm sorry, but I can't stand it anymore. I hope you understand and find a way to forgive me.

- Love, Vega/Tori

Mission complete, the only one left knows. Taking a deep breathe I made my mind up and entered my bathroom, razor in hand. Grabbing the sink for support I looked in the mirror, and what met my eyes was not what I would have ever expected starring back at me. I was a mess, and so was Jade but at least I would not leave her entirely alone she still has Beck and Cat left, they would take care of her. Looking down at the corner of my mirror I got a glimpse of the picture above the cards starring back at me. I wanted them to remember me as happy Tori, not the mess I was right now.

* * *

_Flashback..._

_Taking in a deep breathe I found myself opening the door to my house. It has been two days after that horrible night, and I don't even know if my parents even knew I left. I was supposed to be ungrounded today for what I did to Trina. I walked in trying to make as little noise as possible. It would have worked if only my parents wouldn't have been waiting for me. Turning around I came face to face with my furious-looking dad, I yelped at the sudden impression. "Victoria Vega! Where the hell have you been!" the sudden outburst caused me to stumble back a bit. "You are the most irresponsible-" I cut my mom off mid-sentence (bad idea)._

_"Irresponsible me! I was the one that came out of the house, and went to a party. You were the ones that didn't know I went out and two days later y-" I was cut off by my mom._

_"Two Days!" her face changed colors from a wide variation of purples to red. My dad could have given steam out of his ears if he were a cartoon; he simply just left the room. That left me alone with my mom; turning around to face her again I found a painful blow making contact with my cheek. It stung like hell, but I held strong and didn't give up. "So after two days of being, god knows where, you come back dressed up like that freak classmate of yours!" I saw red. The next thing I knew was, my mom was grabbing her cheek furiously sobbing in the floor, my hand stung and just then my dad entered the room. After that all was a blur, the next thing I remember is I'm curled up in my room's carpet._

_Slowly lifting myself up I found a strange watch-like object wrapped around my ankle. It gave out a red light and looked like one of those things they make prisoners wear whenever they're released. Shaking off the little dizziness I had left I made my way over to the door. A note was attached to it._

_Victoria,_

_Your mother and I have no idea what happened to our sweet child. We all have to work things out so we decided to go over to your grandparents' for a couple of days. Don't burn the house down._

_P.S. The devise attached to your ankle is a tracking devise so don't even plan on escaping again._

_Take care, David Vega._

_That was it! They gave up and left? Yeah, and I was the irresponsible one. This was not how I expected my return to be. They all gave up, and so did I._

_End of flashback..._

* * *

Grabbing the tiny object I pressed down and dragged. It's funny how such little things can make a huge difference. People think it's insignificant, but what they don't know is that they just keep adding more. Their tiny actions are just a little piece of carbon, but that carbon is what adds more flames to the, already burning, fire. That fire is the one that grows stronger and hotter and one day it's unstoppable, it ends up consuming you, or what's left of you.

Ends up my fire is, actually a bomb, getting closer to explode any second now. Tick-tack, tick-tack, tick-tack... One, two, three cuts later it explodes. It holds so much force I end up falling backwards hitting my head on the hard tile. And as quickly as it hit, everything goes black...

* * *

Jade's POV

From: Tori

To: Jade

I'm sorry, but I can't stand it anymore. I hope you understand and find a way to forgive me.

- Love, Vega/Tori

Shit! This can't be happening, not Vega. She can't give up, and as selfish as it sounds, I need her! We need each other, and apparently I wasn't enough of a reason for her to remain alive. Maybe it isn't to late...just maybe I can get there in time. Rushing out of my room I grabbed my keys, pearphone, and leather jacket and promptly went to my garage. Throwing myself in the car I backed out to the driveway. Putting the pedal to the floor I zoomed out into the streets that would lead me to Tori's house. I reached her house in record time making a total of 5 minutes and 15 seconds, hopefully not too late. Parking my car, or more like stopping it and yanking the keys out, in her driveway I stormed out of my car to her porch. Slamming the door open I ran up the stairs, skipping two at a time, causing me to stumble several times. Kicking the, now split, door to her room, which had been locked, I reached her bathroom just in time to watch her falling back, all soaked in blood. I ran to try and catch her, but it was too late since she hit her head on the wall. Kneeling down beside her I grabbed her cold and limp hand. Tears started to blur my vision, and not until one managed to roll down my cheek and fall in my hand did I react. Quickly going into her room I reached in the drawer were I knew she kept her first aid kit. Retreating back into her bathroom I pulled out as much bandages as she had, and started wrapping her arm. Pulling her uninjured arm around my neck and placing my own under her legs I lifted her up. Carrying her up was not much of a problem, but trying to carry her, the first aid kit, my keys, and the note I had managed to find when we were leaving, was a problem.

I somehow managed to get to my car. Sticking the keys inside the passenger's side I opened the door. Opening the door with my foot I carefully placed Tori in the seat and snapped her seatbelt on. Closing her door I came around to the driver's seat, opened the door and got in. Speeding out of her driveway I was met with a red light, which I ignored and kept going. Taking the next left I sped up when I saw the park coming into view. I pulled out my phone and dialed Cat's number putting it on speaker. After waiting an eternity for her to answer a loud squeal saying "Ollies!" was heard on the other end.

"Cat, there's no time to explain right now. Be ready in the back, and be prepared to treat some pretty serious cuts." Fortunately I had Cat, unfortunately we were only two and I'm not so sure if that'll be enough.

"Oh my god! Jadey are you okay?" Cat questioned from the other end.

"Yes Cat, but Tori...she" my voice cracked at the end.

"Oh… be careful and be quick." Shaking my head at this, which was useless since she couldn't see me, I ended the call. I bit my lip to keep me from shedding tears. Just in time the building came into view, pulling my car in the parking lot at the back I quickly got out and came around to get Tori. Lifting her limp body and closing the door I ran for the door were Cat should be waiting.


	2. Chapter 2

Cat's POV

Oh no! Poor Tori she must feel really bad to be doing that. One time when my brother ran out of the house after my mother told him he had to take a bath I remembered of Jade, so I decided to go visit her.

When I got there after getting an ice cream on the way I found her door was open. I got worried so I entered calling her name. When she didn't answer I decided to go check if she was in her room. I found her curled up in the corner of her room; she didn't see me enter because her head was lowered.

I was about to speak, but then I noticed she was pressing a shiny razor to her arm. I thought the razor was pretty but then I saw that the razor was cutting her so I shrieked out. She looked up and her face went pale except for the dark purple splotch in her left eye. She also had a split lip and dry blood that seemed to have oozed out of a, now dry, cut above her eyebrow.

She tried to stand up but as soon as she did she fainted. I had to do something to stop the bleeding so I got her first aid kit, cleaned and wrapped her wounds and then fell asleep waiting for her to wake up.

The next morning I woke up to find two blue piercing eyes staring back at me, she had woken up.

* * *

"Cat!" I flinched at the sudden noise.

"What?" I confusedly asked.

"I asked if you could please pass me the alcohol." Jade replied, clearly annoyed.

"Which one?" there were two kinds of alcohol I knew so I had to make sure which one she wanted.

"The one you drink." Jade sarcastically replied while rolling her eyes at me.

"Which one?" I repeated myself not wanting to hand her the wrong one and making her mad.

"Cat! I'm talking about the one I need to disinfect Tori's wounds with!" she scram at me.

"Ah...here" I found and passed the alcohol to Jade, but not the one you drink I mean the one you clean wounds with. "Well, actually one time my brother didn't have money to go buy bear with, so he went to our first aid kit and grabbed the alcohol. He thought it would taste the same, but it didn't." I told Jade while laughing at the memory of my brother acting all silly after consuming the whole bottle of alcohol. I then added in a serious voice tone "We had to call poison control center."

"Cat" Jade sweetly called my name.

"Yes Jade?" I sweetly asked while laughing.

"I don't give a fuck about your brother and his psychological problems!" Jade venomously spat back at me.

That was very mean of her, plus she cussed in front of me. She broke two friendship rules in one sentence! My eyes started to water and I couldn't help it. Her expression immediately softened and she started apologizing. "I'm sorry Cat, I didn't mean to hurt you, but you know I am really worried about Tori right now."

Well I couldn't blame her for being all stressed out, Tori actually was in a really bad state. She had come in with her about two hours ago and she hadn't woken up since then. We had first stopped all the bleeding, which had taken a while to stop because it was a lot. Then I had gone to the main building to sneak out some blood and plasma for Tori while leaving Jade in charge of hooking her up to an IV. We had given her several blood transfusions since she lost a lot of blood. Now we were cleaning Tori's wounds up and wrapping them up tightly to prevent them from opening again, or getting infected.

When we were done Jade thanked me a whole bunch for helping her save Tori's life. To which I responded in a "Ah, you're welcome, not a big deal though, I help save people's life on a daily basis."

Jade eyed me and replied "yeah, and I'm still not sure how I ever helped you get to that position."

I grinned a little at the memory...

* * *

After Jade and I woke up the next morning after she recovered conscience, we went to get something to eat from her kitchen. She was quiet all the time, I couldn't stand the silence so I broke it with a simple question, and so simple it could drive someone crazy.

"Why?" Jade froze at my question, she was so anxious that she started breathing funny. I tried to look her in the eye but she somehow always found a way to evade my gaze.

"Um...it was just for the...adrenaline rush Cat, you wouldn't get it." What Jade didn't know is that I got it, maybe even more than she did. Caterina Hannah Valentine did get it, because she had done it before...

* * *

I was so overwhelmed with numbness I couldn't take it anymore. I had to feel something, anything. Love, sadness or pain, whatever it took just for me to know I was still alive. Nothing, not even my brightly colored pink walls or Mr. Longneck could keep me from crying, or falling apart.

I would spend hours curled up in bed doing nothing but crying, falling asleep, awakening and crying some more. After the whole weekend of doing nothing but that I had to stand up, go to school and pretend everything was fine.

After taking a long shower, brushing my hair and putting a dress on I went to check myself in the mirror. I didn't like what I saw, the smiling girl dressed in bright colors was not me "You're such a hypocrite." I told the girl in the mirror. I never get angry, but then the girl in the mirror told me I was a hypocrite.

I officially lost my mind, got furious at her and punched her right in the jaw. What hit me was pain and adrenaline all in one, my hand was throbbing and covered in blood, but I didn't care because I finally felt something.

I didn't feel like going to school that day, so I faked my mom's voice called the school's central office and excused my absence as my brother being in the hospital. They believed quite easily since my psycho brother is always getting in trouble.

Since that day I found the easiest way to stop feeling numb was pain, which was caused by something sharp enough to pierce my flesh. I started getting more addicted every day to the feeling, the relief it gave me until one day I was completely dependent on it. I couldn't go a day without doing it at least once.

* * *

I didn't want the same thing to happen to Jade. She is my friend; it's my duty to protect her. I made her promise that day that she would never do it again. She's stronger than me so I hope she actually kept her promise and stopped doing it since that day. I made a promise to myself that day also; I tried to get better for myself and for Jade because I knew she needed me.

The day after all that happened with Jade I decided to go to my brother's doctor. He checked me up and determined I have bipolar disorder. He gave me some pills, and I guess I've been okay since then.

Oh, but returning to how I got to help saving people's lives, well it was right after I made Jade promise to stop cutting. We were having Chinese food at my house while watching a Disney movie, much too Jade's displeasure. My brother suddenly started screaming and running all over the house. I ignored him like always and kept eating while laughing at how Roger kept trying to count how many dalmatian puppies got inside the car. "Cat how is it that you're able to ignore such a crazy brother?" Jade asked with a questioning glare.

"Hm...I don't know, I guess I've gotten used to it." I sincerely replied.

"About the other day, how is it that you were able to clean my wounds without fainting or squealing?"

"I guess seeing other people bleed or wounded doesn't affect me in that way, it actually just makes me want to help them." That was true; since I was little I had to look after my brother since mom and dad were never home. He always got the most bizarre wounds while doing something stupid so I got used to blood, broken bones, bruises and stuff like that.

"You know you actually could become a nurse or doctor one day." Jade thought out loud.

"That is such a great idea!" It certainly was, so I set off to find a job at a clinic the next day.

After about a month of searching and coming up with nothing but maybe working at an animal clinic Jade showed up one day at my house asking if I wanted to work at her aunt's clinic/small hospital. I didn't even think twice before agreeing with her.

And now here we were waiting for Tori to wake up.

All of the sudden my phone erupted with cheery music which caused Jade and I to almost fall off our chairs. Checking the caller ID I saw it was Charlotte.

"Hi Char, what's up?"

"Hey Cat, we need your help down here at room seven."

"Ok, be there in a sec." I assured Char while hanging up.

Turning back to look at Jade and Tori in the bed I got up. "Sorry Jadey, but dutie's calling." I informed her while turning around to leave.

"Sure Cat, see you later." Jade waved back.

"KK! Just let me know when she wakes up K?" I asked

"Yeah, I'll let you know!" Jade shouted back since I was already rounding the corner of the hallway.

* * *

Jade's POV

I'm so glad my family was finally useful for something and that my aunt owns a hospital were Cat works in. This is actually a decent room, considering the building we are in was practically abandoned since my aunt decided to build a new hospital a few meters away from this.

After about two more hours of waiting for her to wake up, I gave in to sleep. I had been awake practically all night listening to some music and working on my new play "Clowns Make Sounds" the sequel to "Clowns Don't Bounce". This sequel is about a clown...and scissors...that are sharp.

Anyway, I woke up about an hour later...or two...maybe thirty minutes later; I'm not good at keeping track of time while sleeping. The point is I woke up to a strange sound. Ready to smack a zombie's head off I jolted up randomly throwing punches around. "Jade, relax." a weak voice called from somewhere behind me.

Turning around I found Tori weakly smiling back at me. I was confused, but immediately remembering what had happened, I embraced Tori in a hug.

* * *

Hey, sorry for not updating lately. They confiscated my IPad so I won´t be able to update for a while. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, just some background information on Cat and Jade. This is also the first time I write in Cat´s POV so sorry if it was O.C.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for not updating, lot´s of things going on. Either way, if you´re even reading this, here´s the new chapter.

* * *

Tori's POV

"Am I dead?" I was confused, and dizzy the ceiling and walls were all white and a bright light shone above. Looking down at my arms I found I was hooked up to an IV and my arms were all wrapped up. That was not the thing that caught my attention though; Jade was sitting down in a chair and had her head lying down in the bed. "Jade?" all of the sudden she woke up, stood up, and started to randomly through punches. "Jade, relax" and those words were the ones that made her go stiff and turn around to face me. She then saw me and immediately relaxed, and surprisingly enough came and hugged me.

"Why are- I'm no dead am I?" I immediately recalled the last time I remembered being awake, and that would be a lot of blood and pain.

"No" Jade simply let go of me and sat back down.

"What happened?" I was so confused, how had I gone from being on my bathroom floor to being hooked up in an IV in what I assumed to be a hospital bed?

"Well it all started when I got your text...

So then I brought you here, you were still unconscious. Cat helped me stitch and clean you up, but she had to leave. I was so tired I fell asleep and I guess that brings us to the part where you woke me up and I'm telling you the story right now." Wow, did all that seriously happen while I was unconscious?

"Oh..." ok, now this is becoming a little awkward, I should be dead by now. I bit my lip, for no apparent reason, it's just a bad habit of mine.

"I found the note." she simply dead panned.

"What note?" was she referring to the cards I left?

"The one your dad left you." she looked down while saying this.

"O-Oh, that note." one of the main reasons I gave up.

"Know I will not promise you anything since promises are always broken. I will not tell you everything will be fine, since I don't know what will come in the future. I will, however, give you as a fact that I care about you and I will not let you die. I consider you one of my closest friends, if not the closest. Tori, I care about you and let me state that you are not alone, I am here for you. I came to stay and not give up on you like everyone else has. You're stuck with me Vega, so deal with it." I was left speechless at this, so I just gave her a smile, the most honest one I had ever given.

"Thanks Jade, that really means a lot to me." I was being honest there, it did mean a lot to me. Especially now that I had lost my family, I was sure of that.

Jade acknowledged by giving me one of her rare, yet beautiful smiles. She looked back down so I took this chance to take a better look at my surroundings. I didn't recognize this place, is it a hospital?

"By the way, where are we?" I probably looked very confused and maybe even scared because Jade had to bite back a laugh.

"We are on a top secret location, nothing to worry about I just wanted to run some...experiments on you." Jade told me with an evil grin on her face.

"Ah..." I squeaked at this and immediately started to get up. Jade couldn't help but burst out in laughter at me.

"N-No, I'm sorry but I couldn't help it." Jade choked out between laughter. "We are in my aunts old hospital, were Cat, surprisingly enough, works in."

"And were exactly is this hospital?" Knowing Jade we could even be in another state, far away from L.A.

"Nothing to worry about Vega, we're still in L.A." well, at least I knew we were still on American ground.

"Sure, so does your aunt know we're here?"

"No, but Cat does."

"Can we go know?" I was getting kind of uncomfortable here, I never liked hospitals.

"Not quite yet, I'll give you some more pain killers." Huh, pain killer's that´s why I was feeling numb.

"Wait; do you know how to properly administrate them?" As far as I knew, Jade was no nurse or doctor.

"Relax, I promise not to overdose you." Should I take Jade's word and trust her with my life?

"I hope so, if not I'll kill you." I warned Jade, probably not sounding as serious as I wanted to, because she didn't take me seriously and laughed right in my face.

"That is, if I don't kill you first." She gave me her signature smirk and turned around to get what she needed. 'Gulp' this will be a long day, that's for sure.

* * *

Jade's POV

To: Cat

From: Jade

Hey Cat, she woke up. On our way to my house, come by when your shift is over.

After texting Cat and letting her know where we were going, I turned around just in time to see Tori struggling to keep herself up.

Quickly placing her arm around my neck for support, I snatched her phone away.

"Jade! Give me back my phone." She whined while extending a demanding hand at me.

"No way, you don't even have enough strength to keep yourself up right. Unless you want to end up face flat on the ground, then keep using your phone." I proved my point by extending her phone for her reach, and letting her go.

She immediately went for the phone, but fell. Just before she touched the ground I swooped her up and gave her the 'I told you' look.

It took her a minute or so to catch her breathe. She blushed and looked down at the floor. I grinned and rolled my eyes.

We made our way out of the building and to my car. I opened the door for her and she went in. I closed the door behind her and made my way around the car. I hoped in and turned the radio on to fill the silence.

When we got to my house she made a gasping sound. Immediately fearing for the worst, I turned around to face her. "What!" I probably sounded more alarmed than needed.

"Nothing, I just didn't know you lived in a mansion." She responded, eyes never leaving the house in front of her.

I relaxed knowing she wasn't bleeding out again or about to faint. "You'd seen it before." I remembered her while raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, but it was dark and...you know what...had happened before." She replied, eyes never leaving the floor.

I damn well remembered that night, as much as I didn't it was playing over and over again every night when I was trying to sleep, hunting me ever since. Shaking the thought off I got out and Vega followed me.

When we got to the porch, I got the key out. Vega silently thanked me out of blue "Thanks Jade".

I turned back on my heel "For what? Catching you back there? You know I wouldn't let you down." I questioned her while giving a small laugh out.

She bit her bottom lip and looked down. As much as I wanted to lift that chin up and wipe out those tears I was sure were rolling down her cheeks, I couldn't because I was Jade West and she was just Vega.

"Um... yeah, but ah... just for everything... but specially for not being like everyone else." Wow, this is the first time someone has thanked me for being... me.

"Uh..." I let a smile slip up "No problem, I only know how to be... well, me." I responded while awkwardly rubbing the back of my neck.

* * *

Cat's POV

I had gotten the text from Jade an hour ago, and now I was making my way to her house. I quickly texted my brother for him to come pick me up.

"Bye Char, see you tomorrow!" I shouted before skipping out the front door.

"Bye Cat!" She acknowledged while waving back.

I sat down in the bench right across and waited for my brother.

After about five minutes of waiting his red convertible came into view. I stood up and waved back at him.

Instead of honking the horn or waving back at me like a normal person would, he stuck his head out of the car and stuck his tongue out like a dog.

"No! Don't do that!" I told him when I got inside the car and he started liking his hand and purring like a cat.

"Here, take your pills." I got them out of my purse and held my hand in front of him.

He didn't take them with his hand; instead he licked them right off. "Gross!" I grabbed a Kleenex and hand sanitizer before we rolled out of the parking lot.

"Bye, please tell mom I won't be home until late." I waved back at my brother who sped out of Jade's driveway and barked back at me.

I hopped up her steps and rang the bell, Jade shouted "Come in!" so I did.

"Jade?" I called when I got inside.

"Here Cat! We're in my room." I sighted and made my way up the stairs and down the familiar corridor.

"Olli-" I stopped mid-sentence when I saw Jade...in top of Tori, but not the in the nasty way you're probably thinking. She had this screw driver and was digging it in what looked like...Tori's ankle!

"Hey Ca-" I didn't give Jade the time to finish her sentence, I tackled her.

"Cat!" Tori scram at me.

"Tori, are you okay! Did she hurt you?" Jade was strong, I needed to know if she was okay.

"What wer-" Jade's groan cut her off.

"Aw! What the hell were you thinking Cat!" She shouted back at me, anger evident on all her features.

"You were attacking Tori! What else did you want me to do?" I defended back inwardly hoping she didn't snap my neck in half at any second.

"No Cat, she was trying to take this thing off." Tori tried to further prove her point by holding her foot up and pointing at the object attached around her ankle.

"Oh..." I started to nervously laugh; they both gave me 'the stare' I was already used to at this point.

* * *

Tori's POV

After Jade and I sent Cat away to get some snacks and drinks for the promising long night, Jade continued to pick at the devise.

"Ah!" She abruptly stood up and gave a frustrated huff after about ten minutes later of trying, with no success so far, to open the lock.

I looked down at the devise and inwardly cursed my dad for putting it so tight; I could feel it beginning to cut my circulation.

"There is no way of cutting that shit off!" Jade started to pace the room with a terrifying look on her face. She stopped and turned around to face me "Unless..."

Seemed like finally some light started to shine through the foggy night. "Unless? Unless what?" I anxiously hurried her to continue.

"Unless... we cut your foot off." She concluded, signature smirk plastered on her face.

I squeaked before finally managing to get out a muffled "What!"

"You heard me right Vega, either way they'll have to amputate it, if you remain too much time with that thing on, it will act as a tourniquet that will cut your circulation off and make you lose your foot."

I started to slowly stand up, never taking my gaze off of Jade. As soon as my legs were straight, I darted off the room quicker than a bullet frantically calling for Cat.

* * *

Cat's POV

After getting 'the stare' from Jade and Tori, they sent me down to get snacks and some ice for Jade. She had apparently fallen with enough force to cause her a bruise. I knew they just sent me down so they could have their little alone time together.

They had become very close after that party at Andre's a few nights ago. I couldn't blame them for that, why would I either way? All I knew was that Beck called me asking if I was okay, and that apparently something really bad had happened to Tori and Jade that night. I had called Jade to ask if they were okay, but Beck answered and told me that they were both fine and to please not mention the incident since it still was a delicate subject for both Jade and Tori. I asked him to please tell them I was happy they were both okay and that I'd come by in the weekend.

The next thing I knew was that Jade was freaking out over the phone telling me that Tori had hurt herself on purpose and that she needed my help. I didn't know how serious had the problem been until then, something so big that would cause Tori to think she would be better off dead...

After finally getting down the flight of stairs that led me to the kitchen I began looking around for gummies and sweets. Something I doubted Jade had in her house, but I could at least check. I dragged a chair over so I could get to the upper drawers first. No success, but I did get a spider web caught in my hair and some dust that caused me to sneeze several times. I started searching on the bottom drawers, but still no success, Jade had nothing edible in her drawers. I decided to go check on the refrigerator, empty, except for the empty milk container that had expired about a month ago, I threw it away.

I puffed my cheeks and let out my grunt of defeat. I lifted myself up from the floor and just when I was about to head back upstairs I heard a noise. It sounded like a door opening and closing. "Jade? Tori? Is that you guys?" ... silence... I turned around towards the direction the noise was coming, nothing was there. I decided it was just my imagination playing tricks on me. I turned around, and came face to face with a man, but not the one I knew, this person looked different, scary even. It caused me such impression I yelped, but he quickly covered my mouth with some cloth. From my rapid loss of conscience I could tell it was chloroform, I started to feel sleepy, but I fought back with all my might and ran for the stairs. It was helpless though, I fell before even getting to the first step, I think I was knocked out cold after that because I don't remember anything after that.

* * *

Jade's POV

"Come here Vega!" I roared after setting foot on my living room. I expected to hear a shrill cry of anticipation or something, not a muffled scream. I hurried my pace a little and got to my kitchen... "Vega?"... no answer. I decided to go check on the studio, just as I turned around to leave a faint glint caught my attention. Making my way around the counter, I nearly yelped when I saw it was Cat lying motionless on the floor. "Cat?" I cautiously approached her. I kneeled down to feel some sort of pulse, though faint, there was one. Looking around for any undesired guests, I decided it would be better to get Cat somewhere safe.

Propping myself and Cat against the wall I managed to land us both on my bed. Quickly getting up doing one last speedy check on Cat, I closed the door behind me and locked it, leaving Cat safely locked inside away from any unwanted guest. I gave an abrupt left turn and got to, what someone could presume to be, my parents' room.

Ripping the mirror off its hinges, I introduced the code and waited for the door to open. Quickly heading for the surveillance cameras, I re-winded the tape to 30 minutes before. Watching carefully for any signs of an unwanted guest I kept watching in fast forward until I got to the part of Cat eventually being knocked out. I paused it several times and switched to different camera angles whenever the mystery intruder appeared on scene. No success so far on identifying him, that was until Tori appeared on screen and he turned back so quickly, I almost missed it. Rewinding the video again and this time paying even closer attention, I was able to pause it at the exact moment when his face faced the camera directly. "That son of a bitch." I growled under my breathe, deciding to keep the worst for when I came face-to-face with him.

* * *

I might not be able to upload in a while again, so I hope this makes up for it. Any questions, comments and/or concerns please feel free to PM me.


End file.
